One Day I'll Tell You
by KNDnumber170
Summary: Little oneshots and drabbles about the KND characters and their future children. Rated K-T based on chapter, it will say at the top. 3X4 2X5 1X362 86X60 84X83 and others. 7: A from that moment on both numbuhs 1 and 362 had permanate headaches.
1. Snow

**Little drabbles/oneshots, I don't know how many, as many as I feel like writing I guess. Future children included, most belonging to littlemissfg**. **These will be rated from K to T.**

**I don't own KND or the characters.**

_**Title: Snow**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Characters: 3 and 4**_

_**Couple: 3 and 4**_

_**Listening to: Barefoot Blue Jean Night**_

Kuki opened her violet eyes and sat up in bed, her light blue tank top falling down to her waist. She looked out the window on the wall in front of her, white, snow. Snow! She shook the man next to her who groaned and rolled over, not opening his eyes.

"Wally! It's snowing!" the young girl yelled shacking the boy harder. Finally his green eyes opened and he glared at her.

"Kooks, I could really care less if it is snowing. It's 7 in the morning and we were awake most of the night."

"Wally, we have triplets. Of course we're gonna be awake most of the night! They're 11 months old; they'll be a year soon!"

"Okay okay, I'll get up, just stop nagging!"

Kuki giggled and got out of the bed, walked out the door and into her daughters' nursery. She walked over to the yellow side first and ran her hand over her daughter's blonde hair. Kimi was the youngest of the three and looked most like her mother. Her blonde hair came from her dad but her facial features and eye color was her mom's.

Kimi opened her eyes at her mother's touch, yawned, then stood up and allowed her mother to lift her out of the yellow and white crib. "How are you today sweetheart?"

Kimi giggled as her brother, Benjamin, stumbled into the room, his blonde hair messed up and he was clad in orange footie pajamas. Wally walked behind the boy holding his hands above his head so he wouldn't fall as the triplets could barely walk. "Hey sweetie, is Sophie up yet?" Wally asked

A small yawn answered his question as the middle Beatles' child stood up in her blue and pink crib staring from her father to her mother with her big green eyes; she sneezed and started to cry, obviously wanting attention from mommy or daddy. Wally, who had set Ben down in front of the toys, ran over and grabbed his black haired daughter from her crib. "You wanna go play outside Sophie? There's a lot of snow out there." Wally asked the giggling girl

"What?! Hoagie said it was only gonna snow a little!" Kuki said after putting a green sweater on Kimi

"Hoagie also didn't believe Chris was gonna be a boy even though the doctor said he was!"

Kuki ran over to the window as Wally quickly put down Sophie and ran to grab Kimi who was trying to climb off the changing table. He set her down on the floor with her siblings and walked over to his wife.

Kuki had a smile on her face as she watched the snow fall, a smile that a young child had when offered a chance to go to Disneyworld, a teenage boy had is Jessica Simpson ever asked him out, a smile that could only come from extreme longing.

"I forgot how much you liked snow Kooks." He said putting his arms around her waist and setting his chin on top of her head.

**That was a bit long and the ending sucks. Oh well.**


	2. Facebook

**This one is just gonna be a drabble.**

**Bluenumbuh4: I know, I had to include that!**

_**Name: Facebook**_

_**Characters: 60 and 86**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Listening to: Kryptonite**_

"Why does this stupid thing say I'm in a relationship with numbuh 14?!"

"Because you're on my Facebook…I swear I meant to tell you soon Fanny! What are you doing with that knife?!"

Patton was later on the news being by a crazy redheaded girl holding a knife.


	3. Language

**FrittzyCrazy-Thanks! Yeah, the lengths of the passages will vary.**

**This one is a future child one, as I stated before, littlemissfg owns them.**

_**Title: Language**_

_**Characters: Joshua, Scarlet,Trevor, and Madison Drilovsky**_

_**Rated: T**_

_**Listening to: The Boy Is Mine**_

"_Hey przegrany, dostać się z programem_!" Madison screamed at her brother

"_Hey bitch, przestać krzyczeć na mnie!_" Trevor screamed back staring down at his younger sister

"Notice how annoying they are Josh, English or Polish?" Scarlet asked her twin

"_Tak, mam Scarlet._" Josh said back, reading Madison's diary

"I didn't take your diary Maddy!"

"Yes you did!"

**Yay! Review!**

**Here's what they said:**

**"Hey loser, get with the program!"**

**"Hey bitch, stop screaming at me!"**

**"Yes I do Scarlet."**


	4. Ralphi

**Bluenumbuh4: What Jaymee?**

**FrittzyCrazy: Thanks! I'm happy you like it. **

**FANofRANDOMNESS: Thanks! I thought it was cute too!**

_**Name: Ralphi**_

_**Characters: 86 and 60**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Listening to: You'll Be In My Heart**_

"So what's wrong with him?" the vet asked looking at the brown cat

"What isn't?" Fanny said leaning against the wall and blowing a bubble with her gum

"He got hit by a car, he has three legs, his tail seems to be broken, and he's blind in one eye." Patton finished "Poor Ralphi."

The cat meowed as the vet prepped him for surgery to remove his eye and tail "Poor Ralphi, the cat that can't be killed. He'll be at home in our house Patton."

"Yeah, the indestructible Drilovsky's and their unkillable cat."


	5. Horoscopes

**This chapter has an OC in it named Maria Gomez.**

_**Name: Horoscopes**_

_**Characters: Shaunie and Maria**_

_**Rated: K**_

_**Listening to: Hakuna Matata**_

"Shaunie." the black haired girl said, leaning out the window of the gray truck "Can we stop and watch the stars?"

"Why?" the red haired boy asked from behind the wheel "Their just stars, little balls of gas out in space."

"Shaunie! I know what they are! I wanna look at them."

Shaunie looked at the girl, then pulled over to the side of the road "Fine, but not too long, I told Fanny we would watch Scarlet, Trevor and Josh tonight while she went out to dinner with Kuki."

At the top of a big hill the two 17 year olds laid down and looked at the sky. "When's your birthday again Shaunie?"

"January 2nd, why?"

"I forgot, your a winter baby, Fanny's a fall baby and Paddy's a spring baby. If you were born in January that makes you a Capricorn. Your secret desire is...to be loved by your family and friends."

"If you say so Gomez."

They laid there for a few minutes chatting about life, school, and Tommy Gilligan dating Maria's twin sister Mya. After a while Shaunie stood up "We need to go, Fanny's gonna kill me."

The two teens walked back to the truck and stopped, Maria looked at Shaunie and kissed him. Without thinking he pushed her up against the truck.

After a while they pulled away "I thought you wanted to leave?" Maria asked, red in the face.

"I did, but I had to do that first." he pecked her lips and walked over to the driver's side of the truck. Maria looked at the sky, mumbled thanks, and got in the truck.

**That one was a bit long, like the first one. I wanted to introduce Maria so badly though! Review!**


	6. Sort Of A Bitch

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but I wanna try to update while the internet is working...even though I should be doing an english essay.**

**Name: Sort Of A Bitch**

**Characters: 86 and 85**

**Rated: T**

**Listening To: I'll Make A Man Out Of You**

Paddy looked up as his sister sat down on the couch next to him "You freakin suck you know that?"

He rolled his eyes and asked the redheaded girl "Why are you so mean all the time?"

Fanny looked at her 12 year old brother in disbelief "I'm sort of a bitch okay?"

**I know this one swears but everyone can just deal, the warning is at the top of the chapter.**


	7. Freddy vs Jason

**Name: Freddy Vs. Jason**

**Characters: 86, 60, 1, and 362**

**Rated: K+**

**Listening To: Everybody Wants To Rule The World**

"Freddy is a buh-million times better than Jason."

"No, Jason is way better than stupid Freddy."

"Freddy get's you in your sleep!"

"Jason has a machete! That's much better than little butter knives!"

Rachel and Nigel sat in between the squabbling 9 year olds. Nigel turned to his Soopreame Leaduh "Wanna go get some meatball sandwitches sir?"

Rachel sighed in relief "I thought you'd never ask soldier."

**Oh Fanny and Patton, I'm sure Rachel and Nigel had headaches after that.**


End file.
